The present invention relates to a mechanism for supporting the shift lever of a transmission.
Prior tranmission casings suffer from an increased pressure therein due to a temperature rise of the oil during operation of the transmission. The pressure buildup in the transmission casing is liable to cause the oil to leak or blow out, or the oil seal to be detached. Known solutions include an air bleeder and an air vent for reducing the pressure in the transmission casing. However, the air bleeder makes the transmission system costly, and the air vent fails to provide sufficient pressure reduction.